Because, just Because
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: The people of Radiant Garden are chilling one night, but then the Destiny Trio come along in curtains and tarps. No reasons. Just happens. Rated Teen for fowl language, but really K . But, no fowls


Weeee! This came from just reading stuff and my general laughter at Square Enix. Because I can.

Author Notes: Don't ask why Roxas and Naminé are alive and walking around. They just are and it's fun that they are.

And No, I don't know why I wrote this when Halloween is about a half a year away. Let's say it's an April Fool's thingie and get on with life, kay?

Disclaimer: Don't own the Kingdom Hearts' series. I do own this idea, though.

--

It was a peaceful night at the RGRCHQ (The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee Head Quarters, formally known as HBRCHQ or Hallow Bastion Restoration Committee Head Quarters). The power worked, the water ran, and the refrigerator was running.

Alright, that running fridge caused some problems from the group. But since it as obviously Cid and/or Merlin's fault, the old farts could deal with it.

As the cold box of death nosily did battle in the kitchen, everyone else decided to just relax for the night. Aerith smiled happily as she embroidered a little piecework. Yuffie watched the T. V. Her stomach contacted against the floor with legs kicking absentmindedly in the air as the show slowly rotted her brain out. Leon (read: Squall) Leonheart was just enjoying looking up at the sky. And what a pretty sky it was. No dark things whipping by. No crazy flying people with one wing defying and defiling the laws of physics do whatever those types of people do. And not even murderous moppet could steal the night.

Just lovely. If he could use a word, it would be lovely. Not that he'd ever say it, but he could think it. No pride lost that way.

Leon was sipping a beverage in a can of some time. With his jacket on, he looked almost like a biker drunkard. The scar helped. Though a small smiled played on his face, perhaps giving a clue to his brewage of choice. He gazed at the surrounded neighborhood. The place would never look like how it did when he was a kid…but it was nice to watch the little people move around. There were the three little duck boys yelling things in their native tongue at one another. So cute. And look at that sweet couple, holding hands and sharing some ice-cream. Really, too sweet but it fit the background. Let's not forget about innocent looking hobo, fishing up a boot. Maybe you'll find the other one next time, sir! And look at the group of robed people, heading straight up here with their faces hidden.

Wait a tick…

Leon was not a scared man. There were actually few things that scared him. He could stare death in the face and say 'Bring it.' like all good little heroes. Besides the typical dark alley with the threat of alling on broken glass, cave-ins, and the ever-elusive jackalopes, Leon had nay a fear. But he was not a stupid. People who hide their faces are either bad or ugly. And since ugly people don't huddle in masses…they must be bad people.

They were still coming this way, with their giggles and their bags. Possibly full of weapons. And…dead cats.

He was certainly in no mood for any idiocy. So with a frowny-frown-frown, Leon marched back into the HQ. Yuffie was still brain-dead to the world, but Aerith, being Aerith (or Aeris, whatever preference) could just sense the change in anyone. So putting down her little doily, she turned to where Leon went.

"Um…what's the matter?" She hoped this was not about the 1 percent and 2 percent milk issue.

"Stupid kids coming this way. I'm going to get my gun…" A pause. "…blade."

Aerith frowned. If he had a beer gut and a cigarette, she swore he was Cid. Creepy.

But lucky for the world, Leon had yet to get enough booze or smokes in his system to cause problems. He carried the weapon over his shoulder, his 'don't mess with me' face. Aerith made no move to get up. When Leon walked by, Yuffie frowned and said, "Get out of the way." It was clear her neuron activity was low as by the time the 'Get' got out of her mouth, Leon opened the door.

There was some hope that the little crappers would be gone when he was getting back and he got his weapon for nothing but to show it off. Which in itself was a good reason, but the sun was gone so the sword wouldn't sparkle in a perfect sheen.

But the freaks were closers. Only…they didn't looked evil. For starters, the supposed robes looked more like…maroon curtains? Well, the two out front wore maroon curtains. The person in the middle was wearing a poncho made out of plastic. It appeared it was trying to avoid the rain that wasn't actually there, but it made the person under look like float or a hunchback. And what he mistake as bags turned out to be…pillow cases? The smaller curtain-wrap had pink floral on their fabric.

They did not look evil, just retarded.

On the bright side, it appeared the trio was a bunch of teenagers. This was both a good and a bad thing. It was good thing because the likely hood of them destroying the whole town into dust dropped to a small percentage. It was a bad thing because teenagers who dressed up happened to be annoying as hell.

What the hell was going on?

Soon the group stopped at entrance. A silence followed. Until the "leader" waved a hand from underneath and called, "Howdy Leon."

"Get off my lawn."

Curtain one seem to ponder or paused of give a look of absolute cognition under his tasteful assessorial. Poncho-Blimp broke the silence. "What?!"

"I said…" The weapon came off his shoulders and went pointing at the tribe. "Get off. My lawn."

"But…you don't have a lawn." Number 1 said.

"Off. Now."

"But wait a minute-"

Leon raised his weapon, took aim, and fire.

Silence.

"Um…Leon? That's a sword. It doesn't have bullets." Leon looked at his weapon. He turned his head back inside.

"Aerith, why can't I shoot people?" He asked oh so whiny-like. To the rescue the flower lady came.

She gave a smile to Leon that normal was used for the 'special' children. "Leon…It's called a gun blade, not a bayonet. Can you say bay-o-net?" As he recede the new word, Aerith looked at the group. "Why, hello Sora."

"How'd yah guess!?" Curtain-boy asked.

Aerith waves her head. "I'm magical." She bent down, ignoring the screams of 'Close the door. I can feel a draft.' It was Yuffie's own fault anyways for wearing so little clothing. Just like it would be her fault if she got rug burns. "So…what brings you here?"

"We're celebrating Halloween!" It was obvious accoding to the boy's words and tone.

For the first time since she got her bangs to stick up just that perfect way, the pink lady was at a lost for words. Fortunately, Leon was done contemplating his lack of projectiles and filled the gap. "But…it's March…"

"Yah but we missed last Halloween here…so now we come here!" Right on the bull's eye there.

"He just wanted free candy." The second curtain commented in a clearly feminine voice.

"Hey!"

"And he wanted to dress up." The tent behind them commented out in a deep voice.

"HEY!"

Leon ponders the words. He debates whether just to shoot them all or shoot himself. But he remembers yet again he doesn't have a gun, so he just figures out the quickest way to get rid of them. Not that he did not just love the little Keyblade kids, but they were being maddening. "So…you want candy?"

Sora nods under his blanket with everyone ignoring the cry from Yuffie on, 'Keep out of my skittles!' Leon and Aerith look at one another. They do a huddle, too.

"Do we even have candy? Because I thought we hit all of the chocolate from Cid." Damn that man and his obsession with smoking everything with his tobacco.

"Well, we have those White Chocolate pretzels…" Which, if Leon recalled, were in his closet. "And um…we found all those peanuts!"

"Yes, the peanuts!" People gave chips and pennies and even cans of pop. Peanuts would work!

The grownups turned back and grinned down at the youngsters. "Okay, we got some treats for you!"

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

"What?" Leon wondered if just swinging his weapon guillotine style would solve all the problems.

"You have to say trick or treat. So you either do a trick or a treat. Okay. OKAY?!" Oh Leon had a nice trick for them...

Sensing the loss-o-life rising, she pushed Leon into the house, rushing out a "Get the treats." The man mumbled, but obeyed. The woman looks at them and blinks. "Um…what is with your interesting costumes?" She used costumes very loosely. Because costumes tended not to look like pieces of décor you stole from your mother.

"Well…we kinda got surprises and stuff…and we-"

"Meaning him."

"Be quiet it. Any who, we wanted to wait until we got here to show off the costumes we made."

"Meaning the costumes he made Kairi make."

"Shut up, Riku."

"Make me."

"I will!"

"Boys!" That little voice reason known as Kairi called and may or may not have pulled on their ears. Hard to tell under all that fabric. Her hand shot out as she grabbed something under their covering, pinched, and twists. That made their traps shut. No matter how strong they were or how many Keyblades they gathered, they were whipped by a girl whose only weapon had flowers on it. Good think she was a good girl. If she were evil, the worlds would fall.

The questionable Sora finally peered his head out from his veil. Aerith was about to pat that lovable spiky hair of his, but something appeared…different. His lovable hair was somehow flat against his head.

Somewhere out there, the Morris's prized pot-bellied pig grew a wing and circle around the chicken coup.

Aerith tilted her head, ignoring the sense of pork doom as she stared at the cheerful boy. "However did you get your hair down?"

"Lot's of hair gel and cement!" He called proudly.

"Oh really?"

"Too bad we kind of had to steal the cement off the truck." Riku the traveling circus mumbled.

Aerith blinked. "What?"

"Wanna see my costume?" The teen was bouncing around on the pavement. And being the sweet person she was Aerith smile and nodded. It was so cute seeing the little-

And then the curtain came off. At that same moment, Leon returned with the prize peanuts. They were of the honey roasted variety and yummy. But many were lost to the dirty ground when Sora tore off his covering.

A bomber jacket with a white t-shirt or other hidden under it. A pair of black jeans with a stripe running down one side. His belt looked like it belonged to a girly-girl, with the little loops in it. Yet, the same stupid yellow shoes ate his feet.

Shock and awe.

Another shout of 'retards need to close the door' broke the shock. That and the possibility that Leon crapped himself. He clenched himself in such way at, least. "What. In. The. Flying. Gummy. Is. That." His color changed from pale to red to pale again so quite he'd be a good warning sign/

"Ummmm…Surprise?" Sora grinned sheeply. Then he suddenly changed his expression, "I mean…whatever." And he even struck the pose. Too bad he first pouted, then giggled like a sissy. Riku signed, his covering shuffling and Kairi tittered.

Leon turned to Aerith. "How bad would my Karma be from just hitting him with the broad side of my sword?"

Aerith appeared to ponder. "Well, you just got out of red from when you punted Merlin's Owl. Donating to the orphanage nulled a lot of things." She counted on her fingers. "But…you'd be back in red again."

"In my defense…Archimedes was asking for it." Leon turned and looked Sora in a mockery of him. That's right. The kid was suppose to be dressed up like him. It looked like crap, but Leon knew that as the goal. The boy tried to imitate the expression, but kept giggling. It made him shudder and glad he never had children. Ever. With that though, Leon decided not to take it and go back in the house. He started down at his roommate. He poked her with his foot. Yuffie scratched at her side. He poked her with his other foot. This time she swatted. He poked her again.

With his gun blade.

Let us say she said a word not becoming a lady. She also shin-kicked Leon. This cause the man to cry in a fashion not becoming of any male in general. "Quit being a baby, Squall."

"I think you broke something…"

"Then don't make me explode while I watch my stories!"

"…you're watching Darkwing Duck."

Yuffie preceded to shin-kick the other shin. Leon toppled over. "…once the pain dies…you die…"

"So what did you want again?" Yuffie asked, lazily kicking her legs of steel.

"Just…just go out and…leave me dignity."

The girl snorted, "You lost that when you told everyone you bough your pants for their color, and not because they flare out."

"Just…go visit people outside. They have-"

"PEOPLE?! Why does no one tell me about people!?" In an upturn of carpet bits, dust mites, and hamster shavings, Yuffie left the cripple in agony. Not to mention making him smell like a saddle.

At the same moment of Yuffie's charge, Aerith had been kind enough to start picking up the peanuts with Sora's help. Kairi would have help, but she currently looked behind her. It happened to be impossible to tell which way Riku was. Aerith happened to pick up the very last peanut from its cold death. The pour things spilled yet again on the ground due to Yuffie, the round-headed brick-head. "HEY FOLKS!"

Kairi turned to face back. Riku's mass turned over to a direction. Sora looked down at the peanuts, crying for the tragic lost of innocence. Aerith looked ready to do something highly illegal. Yuffie held up her left hand in a wave.

"Hey Yuffie?"

"Yes now!"

"Your stomach has red bumps." Some part of Riku pointed. Could have been an arm…or a tentacle.

Yuffie looked at the spot, frowned, and itched it. "Stupid rug burn." She turned to Aerith. "Why do we have rug where I lay down?"

Aerith sighed from her position of cleaning-up peanuts. "Because the walls hate you."

Yuffie frowns, "That doesn't make sense."

"Oh! I know!" Sora raised his bee-bee gun with a saw duck taped to it around. "Since the walls hate you and since they are partners with the carpet, they asked the carpet to grow extra stiff and poisons so that when it is touched with bare skin, its gets all irritable and stuff." If anyone wanted to question the boy, just remember: This is the same child that thought he could make a gun blade by taping a saw on a bee-bee gun. Thought everyone must question _who_ would give him a bee- bee gun in the first place and/or _who_ let him play with a saw. And that may explain things.

Either way, Yuffie did not pay attention to what he said. Just what he was wearing. Then she started to giggle. "OH MY GOSH! You…so cute!" She just had to pet his hair. It was different. "You look just like Leon! Well, besides your face…and your eye color…and skin color. But other then that, you so look like Leon!" She just had to hug the little boy.

Sora hugged back happily, then turned to the last curtain-person. "Kairi! Show her your costume!"

"Costume?" Yuffie looked confused at Sora, then Kairi, then Riku, then Aerith, then at the walls, really wondering if they did hate her.

"Sora wants to celebrate Halloween, so I suppose he is dressed up like Leon." Aerith then turned to Kairi. "And since he wishes for him to see your costume, then I guess you have a surprise for Yuffie." Yuffie did not understand it. Then again, she was wondering why Sora would be celebrating for Halloween. It was March. Crazy crack kid. Though if she replaced the "k" in kid, it would spell cid, which would be Crazy Crack Cid. Yuffie giggled out of nowhere at that thought.

Everyone just assumed it was about the surprised. Or simply her own crack.

Aerith went back to peanut gathering while Sora skipped over to his female friend, all giddy-like. He then turned back to Yuffie, smiling. Smiling was the wrong word. Smile meant normal. What he gave Yuffie happened to look like that happy face from describing plays. It looked like a V. And too volatile. To Yuffie, this made whatever happened awesome.

And when the curtain came off, awesome it was.

High white dance stalking under tan-leather boots with laces, short-shorts in kaki colored with a badly spray-painted blue belt over them, a green, swimming top with the straps painted equally a blue color, long gloves, a yellow scarf, orange gloves with the fingers cut out (no fish line, though), and a head band (which actually looked like a piece of a belt).

If Sora's costume made her paw the boy wonder, this one made her swoop at Kairi. She also screamed a little more. A little a lot of more. OH WOW! You…you…you look like me when I was so your age. Except your face…and your eyes…and skin color…and hips. But other then that, you could be my twin!"

Kairi giggled, but then frowned. "Wait, what about my hips?" It was ignored as Yuffie decended and touched and cooed after Kairi, yet again flinging the poor peanuts to Imbibo. Poor Aerith to see the salty and sweet babies die.

Yuffie started giggling, which caused Kairi to catch the giggles and they were hugging and giggling. Aerith was half-ready to put a rain curse on Yuffie, but the giggles got her as well as she yet again tried to save the seeds. Such a terrible thing to be so nice. Sora also giggled, but he found this hilarious looking bottle cap on the ground. Such a terrible thing to be obvious. Riku, from under his place, just started at Kairi and Yuffie, giggling quietly at the imagines of both girls with midriffs and legs and smiles and…legs. Such a terrible thing to have hormones

And look, here came Leon back, actually on his feet again. His usually serious almost frownie-smile looked like a full frown. Yuffie would be in a world of pain. Or perhaps try that "voodoo and you" kit he found.

…Nah, causing pain with swords felt much better.

But seeing Yuffie hug Kairi stopped all thoughts of anger. It sort of gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. Though it was quite different then the warm, fuzzy feeling Riku had down his chinos.

Soon the novelty of the little POGs stopped as Sora turned his attention towards Leon. "Hey, did you get those peanuts?" Look at the amazing boy with his goldfish memory! And he saved the universe on several occasions.

Leon took his free hand, held it over his scare, pinched and counted to five. Oh yes, voodoo sounded so appealing. All he needed was a piece of that porky pine hair. Not like anyone could notice a strand or a chuck missing. It would just mold into itself. Because that hair must be supernatural. Or symbiotic. I would answer why he was so giddy. And his lack of brain use.

It, the hair, with its host body, bobbed over to Riku. Riku and his bobby kept watching the teen girls talk and touch and legs. He ignored the smaller one, until the poking poked something else that was…poking.

Riku first jumped a little under his gazebo, went very cold as the blood moved back to his head, and gave a death glare to his young friend, "What?!" Kill joy, thy name is Sora.

But the little angel smiled innocently (or stupidly) up at the blue-cloaked wonder. "Hey…you should take yours off." Indeed the little un-devil's thought were random, since he shouted, "HEY! WHERE'S CLOUD?!"

Riku's thoughts were quite random as well. First he wondered what he was suppose to take off. Then he thought that Sora wanted him to take something off him. Which would be weird. Then he thought Sora wanted him to find the clouds. Then he wondered the sanity of his little buddy. So the logical question would be, "What?"

Leon shrugged, "I think he's here, but like…not here-here." Leon blinked, then put two and two together and got a good idea how today was going to go. Down the vent. "Um…is he dressed like Cloud?"

Now that the blood was flowing back to its proper places, Riku had to finally asked, "Can I take this thing off now?" He could see the bead drops of dampness on the plastic from the water in his body escape. And some clung to his pretty hair.

Sora, being Sora, got distracted and now looked behind. "Hey…we are missing two. Where did they go?"

Kairi, who had been letting Yuffie play with her hair, looked to Sora. "Oh, um, they went to get ice-cream."

"Ice-cream?!"

"Dude, you know he can't resist the stuff. Here, I'll go get 'em." Riku and his amazing covering shuffled forward. But it could be backwards. Still hard to tell.

But wait a moment. Sora pulled on the train and started to hop out. "But Ri-kuuuuu!" The child whined out, "You have to show people the costuuuuume!"

The mess probably turned back to look at Sora. It was quite hard to tell where the places of the body were. Sora wanted to fix that.

"I still don't understand my-"

"It's funny!" Sora shouted, tugging at it all. "Besides…you said you didn't feel like dressing up like Cid."

During the battle of the possessed appliance, Merlin sneezes. It makes little sense, but this may or may not have changed Cid into a Tin Man. Irony somewhere in there. Just…go look yourself.

While the change happened, Sora and Kairi (with Yuffie cheering) slowly took off the tarp. It should be hard, but it was like the covering was caught on…Riku. That sounded strange. It really looked strange. And difficult looking. What could be under there with Riku.

In a moronic sense, it was very surprising. But to the four wall folks…who didn't see it coming?

His usual colored hair appeared less fluffy then it usually did. His bangs looked to be fixed in a mountain shape, but one curve backwards in a similar fashion from "There's something about Mary." Let us hope it was not being held up due to the same reason. His body was half-covered in a black over-coat. The dragging part looked like it had been half ripped, half cut, and half mauled by a bear. Around the front ends, red (apparently done in red spray paint) splashed around the coat ends. Shoulder guards wrapped around his…shoulders. Though they looked like half-cut bumper from the back of a truck. It must have been the moon light. The boots were black, but someone sewed more fabric above them (the gray sticking was obvious) and yet more belts wrapped above and below the knees. He wore normal black winter gloves, but a set of broken hand-cuffs wrapped around his wrist. They were clearly broken, since the chain part still hung on one side.

Not weird red things off the gloves or strange belts, just a plane shit, but the limb that made everything look bizarre happened to be a wing. Or suppose to be a wing. It had feathers on it and looked to be coming out of Riku's back. But a string tied to the opposite metal kept it up. And it creaked like old boards. It also was spray painted blue.

It was…yah.

Yuffie actually looked freaked out, quite a rare occurrence of hers. Aerith looked half-scared, half amused. Leon, opposite, flashed several emotions before he actually started giggling. That is right. Squall "Leon" Leonheart actually giggled. "Oh wow…" He headed for back in the house, calling, "I gotta get Cloud."

A silence. Yuffie still stared.

Riku looked at her, then back at the house. "Yah…I'm going to find the blondes." He turned around, but not before cussing because the extra limb bumped into the nearest wall. It also made him walk in an unbalanced way. It made the young man looked drunk. Leon had peered out the window to watch the antics.

He now laughed to the verge of tears.

"You know what the strange part is?" Yuffie remarked.

"What?" Ask Aerith.

"My faith in people has actually gone down." Yuffie said oddly serious.

Aerith stared at her with this strange expression. Not the response, but somehow it had a meaning that Aerith did not understand or wanted to.

A silence feel over before Sora had a wide smile on his face. "Can we have those peanuts now?"

Kairi gives him a funny look. "Sora…they fell on the ground."

He pouts. "The five second rule."

"Sora…the fell on the ground, twice."

"It adds flavor."

The girl rolls her eyes. "Do I need to get the puppets out again?"

The horror on Sora's face was a surprise. "Not the puppets!"

"Puppets?" Both Aerith and Yuffie ask, not really sure if they should be amused or afraid.

As Sora visible shakes, Leon comes back giggling, dragging the ever stoic Cloud looking at his buddy. "Are you high or something?" Cloud asked as he ate a few Gold Fish insert trademark.

The man waved his hands, but snickers and started to slap his legs. Cloud ignored him and looked at the girls. "You know, I leave ambiguously for a couple months, and everyone goes insane. That's not fair." A pause. "To me." Leon got out of his stupor and looked around.

"Hey, where's the mini-one winged angel?" Leon looked around. As if cued, Riku climbs up the steps with two yellow heads following. However, due to Riku's height, jacket, and wing, they were obscured from view. Leon waited to see the shocked reaction for Cloud.

Cloud merely munched on more of the delicious fishies. "What up, Riku?"

"Nothin' much." The younger man said, cussing again as the wing bumped a railing.

"Which one put you up to…that?" Hard to say if he just questioned about the wing or the outfit in general.

"Well, Sora did, but Kairi made all the costumes." Riku shrugged. "I think it's a girl thing."

Kairi beamed and grabbed both Sora and Riku's hands. "Yep, they are my two boy dolls!"

Sora suddenly started at Riku, mumbling. "She…she…she said she was gonna get the puppets out." He made no move to get away from the Princess's grip.

Riku rolls his eyes. "Again? Kairi, don't threaten him with the puppets!"

"But it's so funny!"

"Last time you threaten him with puppets, he would not come out from the tree house for two day! He peed in there!" The boy looked off in the distance. "I can still see the damp wood stains."

While this went on, Leon stopped laughing. He looked less then happy. "You!" He said, pointing his finger on Cloud's chest, "Are suppose to be freaking out. Why aren't you freaking out?" Why oh why not?

Cloud gave him a funny look. "Dude, I'm not stupid." Cloud ignored the 'I beg to differ' coming from Yuffie's direction. "I don't get the 'I think I'm going to die' vibes from Riku. Nor do I heard strange music in my head. He's just…there." A shrug. "Besides, the kid's pretty funny."

"Wait, you know Riku?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Yah. Well, back when he was with Maleficent at the time and I was working for Hades, we bumped into each other when they had their 'meetings.'" Cloud made a sigh. "In fact, they sent all the henchmen in a little room like grown-up daycare. God. They even had crafts." But then Cloud smirked. "Though, the after parties were fun."

"Oh yah." Suddenly, Riku chuckle. "Remember, remember that one time, when you, Captain Hook, and um…um…um…you know, the guy with red and black hair who Jafah hired? His named was like…I really can't remember. Anyways, you three were drinking."

"Oh yah, the Mad-Lib shots." Cloud nodded.

"Everyone was happy. Then Oogie wanted to start messing with you guys for some odd reason. I don't know. So he's poking your back, poking your wing. You got this look on your face and you try to ignore him, but he keeps bugging and bugging and bugging you. And you turn around, open your mouth, and proceed to barf on all his burlap glory. It left a stain like no other."

"That was the best Kwanzaa ever." Cloud observed thoughtfully. "You were the one writing the Mad-Libs for us. Come to think of it, you usually just sat through those things bored. Were you aloud to have any fun?"

The young many huffed, "Pfff, no. Maleficent was all like, if she ever caught me drunk, she'd put a curse on me. She turned my hair green when she caught me smoking." Riku threw his arms up. "She had no problem with me maiming, destroying, and kidnapping, but the moment she catches me with 'remedy' she got all on me being a minor and crap. Even now! She says 'I must stay a whole planet away from her property unless I don't want to keep my eyeballs,' but she gets so prissy when I don't send her a card for Mother's day! Why would I SEND her a card for MOTHER'S DAY?!"

"Man, that must suck." Cloud said, finishing his fishiest snackies. "I mean, Hades just tries to get me to play in his games or just randomly kill me. Sometimes at the same time. He's more like a pushy salesmen." The blond man finally gave a good look at the trio of kids. "So, why the hell did Sora want you guys to dress up as…?" Cloud looks between Sora and Leon for a few moments, before grinning. "Wow, you look great, kid."

"I know!" The Sora paused, "I mean…Whatever!" He did a pout at crossed his arms. But that little pout had a smile in it as his head swooshed back and forth. Leon wondered if Sora's head could grow back. He wished to find out.

"Cloud…" Aerith tapped Cloud's shoulder. "What's Mad-Lib's shots?"

"Oh, that's the drinking game where you not only have to fill in your own words, but take a drink mattering on what type of word you put in. Like, nouns and verbs are one drink. Pronouns and adverbs are two drinks. Adjectives are three drinks. Locations are two and a half. Numbers are four drinks…" Everyone just stared at Yuffie.

"What? When Cid plays, I'm the score keeper." Everyone still stared at her.

Sora looks behind Riku. "Hey! They left again!"

Riku turn to look back, but knocked a trashcan over. "Dammit! How did you learn to walk around with one of these stupid things?!"

"Easy." Cloud commented, "Mine folded in."

"Did the fake wing kill them?" Sora asked. He looked on the ground for toe-heads.

"Naminé went to the bathroom." Kairi said.

"How did you-"

"I can feel the pressure on my bladder." Kairi simply said as she did a little dance.

"Cool! I'm gonna do that, too!" And Sora closes his eyes, really concentrating in a psyche way. His mumbles and rubbles his temples and dips his whole melon head up and down. His eyes roll back in his head. The utter tightness of constipation appears on his face. His body slowly straightens out as he keeps his hands just touching the side of his skull. Finally, his face relaxes as his eyes roll back down. "Roxas…is getting…ice cream."

The Radiant Garden group looks a little impressed. Kairi and Riku do not.

"What are the chances that Roxas would be getting ice-cream?" Riku turns to the female.

"About as likely as finding sand grains on Destiny Island." Kairi replied to Riku. Then a strange, but relieved smile appeared on Kairi's face. "Alright, they'll be on their way."

The artificially winged boy frowned. "You know, that sounds kind of sick."

Kairi gave him the look. You know, the look. Riku sighed, "Yes, I'll go get them. Maybe by the time I get back, Sora will get it." He walked off. Sora may have pouted about this, but he already skipped over to the gang.

"You two are going to like their costumes!"

"Why?" Cloud asked bluntly. Aerith rolled her eyes.

"I forget, you are blonde."

Now Cloud pouted. Speaking of blonde, Riku quickly came back again, with the two glimpses of wheat and wash-out following behind him. They could hear a voice speaking, "…invent clothing like this? My one arm is freakin' freezing and my other arm feels too hot. I don't have support on this side. Why do I have a shoulder guard made of cloth. And I stress the ONE shoulder guard. I look an emo Robbie Rotten. I also can't tell if I'm whereing a coat, a long sweater, or a robe. And why did Sora think it was fine to glue a door knocker to my shoulder?"

The taller boy turned his head to look back at the young man behind him. "Dude, I already said I'm sorry for knocking down your sea-salt ice-cream. It's a prop. Can't control it. So just shut up."

"Bite me, Bastrardo."

Riku rolled his eyes and turned to Kairi. "If I hit him, will it also hurt Sora? They both deserve pain."

"I'm right here!" And then a smaller blond-hair kid moved to stand to the side of Riku with an ever familiar angry glare with the stuck-out lip. "I really dare you to try that, pretty boy. Or shall I say old man? Because only when you turned into one-" But Roxas was forcefully cut off when his arm appeared to be trying to escape the evil clutches of the socket.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sora huffed as he pulled his Nobody's arm. One could hear an 'oh god.' mumble from the other's lips as Sora dragged him over to the front of the Headquarters to Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, and Cloud. "See, we were going to dress him up how I first met you, but I could not find anything that would work well as a gauntlet. So…yah!"

But he was very shocked to see mirror expression of shock, distraught, and almost pain mirroring on each of the blonds' face. True, their outfits were close (except Roxas refused boots of any kind and still wore his sneakers). But the looks in both their blue eyes made everyone freeze. Something was going to happen.

And then Roxas exploded.

Figuratively, of course.

"Noooo…nooo." His head shook as he pointed his fingers. "No no no!" This is not funny! Not funny at all! For the whole existence of my life I'm constantly compared to another person. This really sucks." Oh his little body frittered around. "And I don't even know about it! They keep the secret from me! Not to mention I constantly get attacked by heartless because of it when I don't even have a heart! Then I get capture, have my memories warped, and a bunch of other volatile crap. Now," His right pointer digit indicated to Cloud. "Look at that. Just look at it!" His little hands rose to the sky finally. "This is too much. I quit! Just done. It's your fault!" He walked away, then turned back with a shout. "I've had it!" Roxas finally stomps off, calling out, "Enough of this."

Needless to say, everyone remained silence. Until Yuffie braved a response, "Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh don't mind him." Riku said, "He gets angry real easy. Just let the Drama King act out his little hissy fit."

"What Riku means is he'll cool down, eat some ice-cream, come back and be fine with everything." A pause. "Or just find a place to crash. He gets rather tired when he gets angry." Kairi comment quietly.

"I don't get it." Leon comment offhand, "Then again, they're all going to have problems by the time they're our age. You weren't ever quite that angry Cloud." He turned to the side, and looked questionably at his buddy. Who looked like a statue. Right in the direction where the other blond male ran off too. "Um…Cloud." Leon pokes him with his right pointy finger. Cloud might have flinched, but it was hard to say. Leon poked him with his left pointy finger. Cloud's mouth may have opened a little more. Leon poked the man in the side.

With his gun blade.

Out of instinct, the man swung his arm and more or less back-handed (or back-armed or back elbowed) Leon where he stood. And Leon fell on his ass, very hard. Contrary to how Cloud look, the bastard had quite a swerve due to the constant use of a BFS that is normally used to kill horses. Big war horses. Little ducks resemble the nephews dance around Leon's vision. Besides the arm, Cloud stayed staring ahead. The scarred man stared up, wondering if kill Cloud would impair his karma as equally as killing Yuffie. Biting back those stupid things called 'pride' and 'vengeance' and 'how far could I shove my foot up where the sun doesn't shine?' Leon settled on saying, "The hell, Strife?"

But the man just stayed glued ahead. But his mouth moved. "That kid looked like me."

"I think that was the point of their costume."

"He looked like me."

"Yah…"

"He isn't mine."

"What?"

Leon finally gets up, but composure is lost to him as the short man man grips the front of his jacket and shakes him for his worth. Leon wondered when he became the punching bag and figures it's somehow Yuffie's fault.

"If Tifa sees him, she'll think I have a bunch of illegitimate children running around! Do you know what she'll do to me if she thinks I've produced bastards?!"

'Probably what I wanna do to you right now, you brain-damage giving ditz.' The gunblader thought in his haze as he tried to keep his buddy from accidentally making him go into a coma. "Now Cloud, take a deep breath and think about it. That kid is probably 15. You are around 26. In order to be that child's father, you would have been…not even a teenager yet." Waiting to see if the words seeped into the blonde's (lack there of a) brain. But of course, Cloud being the emo bastard he was, looked on the bad side. Leon briefly wondered why he tolerated it. "But…she will…she will…"

"Used you as her very own mop?"

"Yes!"

"Why would I use Cloud as a mop?"

And such a girly scream escaped his lips as he turned around to stair at the femme fatal. Who looked nothing at all as a femme fetal but more like a confused woman. "Tifa! Hi!" A smiled that was bright but chock full of fears spread on the chocobo head's face. Leon took this as his moment to escape. Not because it would be amusing. Because, duh, it would. But he actually considered hanging out with the young Keyblade masters more then his best friend.

On another world, Hades looked with total fear and rage as his two minions started to ice-skate on the supposed lake of fire. Oh how he hated people.

Back at Radiant Garden, Cloud though he would be dead. "Um…it was a joke! Yah! Did you see the costumes Sora and the other kids came in?" The mimi-him was gone, so no worries.

Tifa eyed him carefully, but nodded as she pointed in a direction. "I kind of a noticed to the two girls dressing up as Yuffie and Aerith." Cloud blinked. Two? Cloud swore it was only Kairi. He looked over and screamed the girly scream. Another little girl, looking a lot like Kairi, was dressed in the long, pink, button dress Aerith wore back at Twilight Town. A blond-hair blue-eye girl. Where were they coming from?!

The fighter frowned. She dragged Cloud after them. Cloud whimpered. Death would approach.

"So, what prompted this." Tifa asked.

"Sora wanted to celebrate Halloween. Or something." Aerith answered

"But it's the middle of spring…" Tifa sort of asked.

"IT'S NOT THE POINT!" Sora sort of answered.

"So…why no kid dressed like me?" Tifa asked, hands on her hips.

"We ran out of black material." Kairi replied, decadently fiddling with Naminé's hair tie. "It's so fine! It holds nothing."

The girl simply shrugs, "I don't think pinks really my color, though."

Aerith smiles and equally plays with the hair, "But it looks cute on you."

"So that's why you dressed up like I use to." Yuffie comments, before she also decides she needs to play with the grand hair that belongs to the mini-Aerith. Though the bangs don't exist, and the dress looks like it was a jacket that someone decided to cut to pieces. Though the bracelets, tie, and boots are correct.

"Yah." Once done with playing with her obvious-girl doll, she turns to Tifa and shrug. "It was hard, because I had to make the jacket right for Riku. Then I totally forgot about the wing, so had to make a new coat. Not to mention we used a lot of the stuff on the wing. Then I had to make Roxas's costume, which he would not comply with, so I first guest. Which, when I made the original part, Naminé reminded me that Sora and Roxas have the same measurements. So even though Sora is willing, he can't hold still for long periods of time. Which you can't!" She gives Sora the look as he is ready to protest, but now he simply pouts like a scorned child. Which, you know, he is. "And then that whole thing was a mess. You outfit is really hard to make. How did you get it?" The Princess now looks at the stunned Cloud. "Um…are you okay?" Kairi, being the caregiver she has to be, decides to walk over to him, studies where he is looking at, then stares back at him. "Um…you don't like the costume I made for her."

The man just stares with confusion shock. Tifa looks displeased. "Cloud, what the hell is wrong with you?"

As is yet again notice that Tifa is standing in front of him, he squeals and shouts out. "Little blond girl. Dressed like Aerith." His voice almost squeaks.

"Yah, we realize that Cloud-"

"SHE'S NOT MINE!"

Even Sora gives him the have-you-gone-waltzing-naked look. Leon is the first to start it again. "Okay, even though he's freaked out now, I can't bring myself to laugh. That is odd. Because his discomfort always makes me laugh." Riku give Cloud a frown, Yuffie and Tifa share looks between each other, as if they are speaking to each other in the head and wondering about his sanity, Kairi looks ready to scream and/or just punch someone, Naminé looks uncomfortable with the whole thing (she hates being the center of attention.). Roxas had just come in, so he was just confused.

"Cloud, let's go see how Merlin is doing, okay? Okay." Tifa drags Cloud away, his heels dragging the ground. Everything can hear her loud mumbling on how much of an degenerate he could be.

They all watched after the couple being dragged off. Sora opens his mouth and lets this pearl of wisdom come out. "So…Cloud doesn't like Halloween?" With a bar sticking out of his mouth, Roxas gave his Somebody a dirty look. He took his spare ice and shoved it in Sora's mouth, then pulled his out.

"There's your treat. Now just…keep shut." Roxas may or may not have mumbled something along the lines of, 'don't understand how I'm his Nobody' and 'I am embarrassed' and 'what a waste of ice-cream.'

Kairi look the reminded Radiant Ganders. "So…I heard you have pretzels."

That started everyone talking and everyone ambled in rather amble like. Well, besides Leon, who stood outside for a moment. The actions of today replayed in his head. Finally, he called inside. "Wait, it's not Halloween! We don't need to give them anything. In fact, why did you guys let them inside?!" But the sensible folks ignore him and feasted on skittles.

--

I though I would only get at the very most ten pages from it. 15, folks. 15 pages. A new record for me.


End file.
